Complicated
by animeheart234
Summary: Just as the title says. The story starts out simple, but it get VERY complicated. Summary sux, I know. It is really better than it sounds though. Please read and hopefully review too.I need to know what you guys think of it
1. Misha

A/N Hey it's me. Here's my new story. YAY! Well this is a Kotarou x OC, Koboshi x Ten-chan fanfic.

Chapter 1: Misha

"I wonder where Misha-san is." Kotarou said as he walked home after review. He was wearing his school uniform. His purple hair kept going into his face as he tried to blow it away. He made his amber eyes go cross-eyed to see the ladybug that had landed on his nose before shaking his head, which made it fly away. She hadn't been around a lot lately, and when she was around she seemed tired and slightly depressed. This was really unlike Misha. Kotarou was ending the 8th grade and going into high school in about a month and a half. He had finally gone up the stairs and was walking towards the door when…WHACK! Shia had smacked him with the door. "Oh Kotarou-san, are you okay?" Shia asked. She was wearing her cat PJs, some of her raven-colored hair fell in front of her face, and her chocolate colored eyes stared at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, Shia-san, do you know where Misha-san is?" Kotarou asked. Shia shook her head. "She said that she would be back by 7, but now I'm really worried that something may have happened to her. It's already 11." Shia said. Nyaa, the black cat, put his head against Shia's leg. Shia looked down at him and then back up to Kotarou to realize that he was gone.

_Oh man, where could she be?_ Kotarou thought as he turned down another street and then realized that this has happened before. He raced to the playground to see Misha, in her angel outfit, lying on the ground. Her bunnies had no expression on their faces and her pink hair was a real mess. Kotarou gasped and ran over to her. "Misha! Misha-san wake up!" Kotarou yelled while shaking her. "…K…Kotarou-kun? Is dat you su?" Misha asked. Kotarou stopped shaking her and hugged her tightly. "I'm…I'm sorry Kotarou-kun. I don't think I can do this anymore su." Misha said. Kotarou looked confused. "Do what?" He asked. "Sasha-chan gave me a different person to look after su. She said it would help with my study-wudies. And she lives weally far away and I'm weally tired. I don't think that I can see both you and her su." Misha said. Kotarou felt like crying. Misha looked at him and stood up. She felt like she was going to fall over but she put a smile on her face and gave a chuckle. "But don'cha worry su! I'm a gonna keep twing! I'll do it just for yous and Luna!" Misha said. Kotarou was a little unsure of her but that did make him feel a little better. He also wondered who Luna was. _Probably the other person that she's supposed to help,_ he thought. Kotarou got Misha home and went to his computer to talk to his friend before bed. He hoped that she would be on.

Shadowgod326: Hey Moon, are you there?

Moongirl905: Hey. I was starting to think that u wouldn't show.

Shadowgod326: Sorry, I had 2 help out a friend.

Moongirl905: It ok. Is ur friend ok?

Shadowgod326: I think so, she's just exhausted.

Moongirl905: Oh _she_ is. So r u 2 just friends or is she ur girlfriend?

Shadowgod326: Actually, she's kinda like an older sister.

Moongirl905: That bad?

Shadowgod326: No. Sure she tries to help and most of the time it ends up worse, but she's always there 4 me.

Moongirl905: O I c. Then she's nothin like my big sis. Every1 thinks that she's _so _perfect. Well every1 except my dad and my friend.

Shadowgod326: Wow really? …That kinda makes me glad that I'm an only child.

Moongirl905: …

Shadowgod326: Moon?

Moongirl905: ……

Shadowgod326: What's wrong Moon?

Moongirl905: I'm gonna be moving tomorrow so I might not b on 4 a week or so.

Shadowgod326: Oh. Where r u movin 2?

Moongirl905: Japan.

Shadowgod326: That's where I live…we might c each other.

Moongirl905: Maybe…but even if we do, we won't know it.

Shadowgod326: U gotta point there.

Moongirl905: Well I gotta go; I've got something 2 go 2 l8r.

Shadowgod326: K bye.

Moongirl905: Bye.

-Moongirl905 has signed out-

Kotarou logged off the computer and went to bed.

Please read and review


	2. Just another school day

A/N: Oh and before I forget this is only based off of the first 6 books, ok

Chapter 2: Just another school day

(April 2nd) 1 Day earlier:

A girl of about the age of 14 scribbled through her test. Her long black hair was kinda messy and she was panting slightly. Her blue eyes scanned over the problems and she was done within the first five minutes. She was wearing the guy's uniform, which had black pants (or blue) and a white shirt with a black (or blue) striped collar. She fell asleep and woke up when a gentle yet firm hand shook her shoulder. "Class is over; we gotta get to our next one." He said and sighed. "Gym." She groaned and remover her head from the desk. "Already? Oh man." She said as she stood up and put on her black and blue backpack. "Come on Sano, let's go." She said as she started to head to gym. "Hey wait up, Luna." Sano said, running after her. He was wearing the same thing only except his uniform was blue. They had made it into the gym just as the bell rang.

After their warm-ups, the class sat down and listened to the coach. "Today's Friday so that mean we run the mile." Luna thought about the week's schedule.

Monday

Tuesday

Wednesday

Thursday

Friday

Bronco mile (stairs)

Team Activity (dodge ball)

Team Activity (basketball)

Weight Room

Track Mile

"I don't think that I can run the mile today." Luna said. "Don't worry it won't be that bad." Sano said. "That's easy for you to say, you're in cross-country AND track." Luna said. "Ok, GO!" The coach shouted and everyone raced off. Sano was ahead of everyone and Luna was towards the middle of the runner and was starting to lag behind. About halfway through the first lap, Luna started to fall and would've fallen if Sano hadn't caught her. "Luna? Can you hear me? Sano asked. "I'm so sorry Sano. I just don't think that I can run anymore." Luna said. "It's ok; we'll just walk the rest together." Sano said. Luna opened up her eyes widely. "N-no, I'm alright! Let's go, I can run now." Luna said. _All Sano's ever wanted was to be in track. I can't be the cause of getting him kicked off. _Luna thought. "No you're not. You're really pale and your legs are shaking." Sano pointed out. "But what about your-" Luna started but was cut off by Sano. "I don't care. If they kick me off the track team because I'm helping you, then too bad for them. I'd much rather help you then run in track." Sano said as he put an arm around Luna's waist to keep her steady. Luna put an arm on his shoulder and looked up at him. "You sure?" Luna asked. "Positive." Sano said as they started walking around the track. They finished the mile last and the coach told Sano that next time he should just tell him when someone is feeling sick instead of just walking them. After that, the day went by fast and school was over for the day. "Thank God, it's over." Luna said. Sano nodded. "Hey Luna," A voice said.

A/N: he he cliffe, update soon!


	3. Kari

A/N: Hey I'm back. Oh, I wanted to thank j6girl for reviewing.

Chapter 3: Kari

It was Kari. She was wearing the girl's uniform of a blue semi-short skirt with a white short-sleeved shirt with a striped blue collar. She also had white tights and blue dress shoes. Her long light brown hair that curled at the end was held up in a bright blue ribbon. She was really tall and had chocolate colored eyes. "Hey." Luna said. She wasn't happy that her sister was here right now. "Hey Sano." Kari said. "Hey Kari," Sano said. "Don't you have a drama club meeting? Or volleyball, student council, swim, or tennis meeting to go to?" Luna asked. "Yeah, I've got a Student Council meeting; I've got to make sure that the fundraiser is going well. I just wanted to make sure that you're ok. I heard that you got sick during P.E." Kari said. "I didn't get sick." Luna replied. "So why don't you just go?" "Um…ok, bye." Kari said.

Sano and Luna's street:

"Why does everyone think that she's _so_ perfect?" Luna semi-shouted. "I don't think she is." Sano said. "I know…but I don't understand why my mother thinks that way." Luna said. "Don't worry. I'm sure your mother really does notice you. She's just not showing it because she wants you to push yourself." Sano said. "But I'm already pushing myself to the limit. I run, swim, lift weights, do karate, and gymnastics." Luna said. "Not to mention that I clean, cook, study, do karaoke, and read. What else do I need to do?" "Play video games?" Sano suggested. "But I already do that." Luna said. "Don't worry; I'm sure she really does notice you." Sano said, giving her a hug. They stayed like that for a moment. "Thanks," Luna said as he let go. "I think I needed that. Hey look, we're already at my house." Sure enough they were at Luna's house. "See ya later," Luna said as she opened the door to find her father standing right behind it.

Her dad looked like he had been crying. "There has been…an accident." He said.

A/N: I know another cliffe, I'm sorry but I'll be sure to update soon!


	4. The Accident

A/N: I felt so bad for doing another cliffe and having a short chapter that I decided to hurry up and do another one and I just got done typing it. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: The Accident

Luna looked confused. "An accident? What happened?" She asked. He took a deep breath and looked at her. "It's…you'd better come sit down." He said. "Ok Dad." Luna said as he guided her to the living room where she sat in the rocking chair. "It's…it's about you mother." Luna's father started. "There was a fire at the bank and…and she was trapped inside. She died." Luna had a surprised look on her face. She was surprised that she wasn't really sad. She didn't even feel like crying. "We're going to move. I'm, not sure where as long as it is away from here." Luna's father said under his breath. _Bingo!_ Luna thought. "How about Japan?" Luna asked. " Japan?" Luna's father echoed. "I mean it's about as far away as you can get." Luna said. "But what about your friend, Sano, and that girl that you were talking to a few days ago?" Luna's dad asked. "I can IM them. Don't worry." Luna said. Luna's dad agreed. "Ok, I'll make a few calls and we'll probably leave Saturday or Sunday." He said. "I'll go get a hold of my friends, and when Kari gets in I'll tell her the plans." Luna said. Luna then raced into her room to find Misha sitting on her bed. "Hiya su!" She said. "Hey Misha." Luna said. Misha seemed pretty tired. "I've got some good news." Luna said. "Oh, what is it su?" Misha asked excitingly. _Well at least she looks happier now. _Luna thought. "Not telling, it's a surprise. But I will tell you that it has something to do with the fact that I'm moving." Luna teased. "Oh weally! How coolie-cool! So where are yas movin to, su?" Misha asked. "That's the surprise. Oh and don't even try to sense where I'm at until Monday-no wait-make it Tuesday, so you can stay with you Kotarou." Luna said. It took Misha a moment to remember how she found out. "Oh yeah," Misha said with a smile. "You should go, I mean you do have to fly all the way to Japan right?" Luna asked. "Yep, yep. See yas later Luna!" Misha said as she stepped out of the window and flew off. _What a crazy angel. _Luna thought. Luna then laid on her bed and remembered the first time she had met the angel.

A/N: Well there's chapter four. Sorry that this was also short but I didn't want to leave you at a major cliffe or get you confused just yet.


	5. Just a simple memory

A/N: Hello everyone, I'm back. Ok, this chapter might be a little confusing because now we're even further in the past than we were last chapter and it's in Luna's POV instead. Thank you j6girl and darkie of DA hill for reviewing. I know the chapters are kinda short but I tend to do that. I feel that people get bored over a really long chapter but every once in a while a will make a longer one. Also, j6girl, I will be answering some of your questions in this chapter and there will be an IM thing (next chapter), but it won't be between Kotarou and Luna.

Chapter 5: A Simple Memory

(Flashback to March 11th) Luna's POV:

I was walking home from the store when a weird girl with blond hair and a white dress stepped in front of me. She also had wings coming out of her back. "Excuse me please," I asked kindly. The girl looked shocked. "You…you can _see_ me!" She exclaimed. "Uh-huh, you're not that hard to miss with those wings coming out of your back." I said. "My name's Sasha, and I'm an angel." Sasha said. "An angel? What do you mean?" I asked. "You know, we live up in heaven." Sasha said. "Well anyways, I'm going to send my little sister, Misha, to watch over you so she can study a little more." "Okay…I guess. Oh yeah, my name's Luna." I said. I noticed that a guy who walked past me was muttering something about me daydreaming or talking to myself. "You were surprised that I could see you. Why?" I asked. "Your normal average human can't see angels like me. Although everyone can see my little sister." Sasha said. "Why is that?" I asked. "Okay, that's enough questions for one day so I'm off, bye!" Sasha said. For some weird reason I wasn't surprised. Misha came about a week later. She didn't seem very happy.

I was sitting on the tree in my backyard, reading, when a tired-looking lady flew in and landed head-on at the foot of the tree I was in, she had caused the tree to shake, which made me drop my book that landed on her head. I gasped and jumped down beside her. "Are you okay?" I asked. She quickly stood up and apologized for landing at the foot of the tree. "Are you Luna-chan su?" She asked. "Yeah, then you must be Misha." I said. "Yeah. How'd ya know that su?" Misha asked. "Your sister, Sasha, told me." I answered. "Oh yeah, she told me that." Misha said, chuckling softly. "Why do you look so sad?" I asked. "My meanie big sister is trying to keep me away from my dear Kotarou-kun." Misha said. "And he lives really far away from here." "Where?" I asked. "In Japany-Wan." She said. "Wow, that's a long way away." I said. "Yeah," Misha sighed. "So, what are you studying for, Misha?" I asked. Misha smiled, "To become an angel su! I mean a fully licensed one, but first I have to pass my exam." _They take a licensing exam? Well I suppose you learn something new everyday. _Luna thought. Misha saw a bird and started to fly up to it. I watched her for a moment and realized what would happen if anyone saw her wings. "Misha get down!" I called. "Oh do yous want to come up with me su?" Misha asked as she came down. "Okies, let's goey-wo!" Misha grabbed me and we started to fly up high really fast. "Here we goes!" Misha shouted. I panicked. "M-Misha! D-don't…don't fly! Don't fly…j-just get us…take us down!" I finally managed to say. "Oh. Is it too high for us?" Misha asked. "Mis-AAAAAAAH!" I yelled as we dropped down. "Whee! Goin down!" Misha said. _I'm gonna die! _I thought, but then noticed that I was sitting on the grass. I stared at Misha, wide-eyed, to see her smiling and talking about doing it again sometime. I sighed and smiled, "You know what? I think you're the craziest angel I've ever met…thanks that was kinda fun." I said. (End flashback) A/N: I felt so bad for doing another cliffe and having a short chapter that I decided to hurry up and do another one and I just got done typing it. Enjoy!

A/N: Well that's chapter five. I know, another short one…but at least it's not a chiffe, right? Please R&R


	6. A Message and a Promise

A/N: Okay, just to say, I might not be updating all that much in a while because I have a lot to do, but don't worry I'll keep writing. Oh and j6girl, here's your IM thing.

Chapter 6: A Message and a Promise

(April 2nd) Normal POV:

It was about 9:00pm when Luna was able to get on the computer. She had already told Kari and everyone was packed. _Oh Sano, please be on._ Luna thought.

Moongirl905: Sano? R u there? Please say ur there

Sanosuke1031: Hey, what's up?

Moongirl905: …

Sanosuke1031: Hello?

Moongirl905: I'm sorry

Sanosuke1031??? 4 what?

Moongirl905: …I won't b able 2 c u anymore

Sanosuke1031: Y?

Moongirl905: Cause my dad's movin him, Kari, and I 2 Japan

Sanosuke1031: …Will we still b able 2 IM each other?

Moongirl905: Of course!

Sanosuke1031: Good…hey I've got a favor to ask of u

Moongirl905: What is it?

Sanosuke1031: Make sure u call me b4 u leave

Moongirl905: Ok

Sanosuke1031: G2g

Moongirl905: K bye

-Sanosuke1031 has signed out-

(Present (April 3rd 11:30am)

"Come on Luna, we've got to leave in a few." Luna's father called. "Just a minute." Luna said. _Come on, pick up Sano. _Luna thought. "Hey this is Sano, you know what to do." The answer machine said. "Ugh, Sano, you know I hate your answer machine. Well just calling to say that I'm leaving…and my dad's calling for me again, so IM you later, gotta go, love you, bye!" Luna said speeding up after the IM part. She hung up the phone and then realized what she had just said. She was pretty sure that Sano had a crush on her, but the thing was that she always thought of him like a brother. _Hope he doesn't take it the wrong way. _Luna thought as she went into the car.

Airport:

Kari, Luna, and their dad were heading up to the place where they called the people to get on their planes, but as they were going up the stairs someone was waiting for them…Sano. "Hey Luna, didn't think you were gonna leave without saying goodbye did ya?" Sano asked. "I'm gonna miss ya sis." Luna was really surprised. Why did he want her to call him if he was here? And she didn't think that he thought of her as a sister. Luna smiled, "Well, maybe if you answer your phone every once in a while I would be abler to say goodbye." Sano smiled and gave Luna a hug. "Love you too," He whispered into her ear. Luna put on a pouty face, "so you did hear the message then." "Uh, look at the time, got to go." Sano said as he ran about halfway down the stairs, ran back up, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and a stuffed black puppy dog in her arms, and raced back down the stairs. "Bye!" He called at the bottom of the stairs. Luna had put a hand over her cheek where he had kissed (the dog was in her other arm) and smiled. "Bye, don't forget that we are going to stay in touch. You'd better promise that!" Luna yelled. "I promise!" Sano yelled back.

A/N: Well, there's chapter 6,with a little bit of fluff at theend.Hope you liked it!


	7. Their New Home

A/N: Sorry for the super short chapter. Got a lot of stuff to do.

Chapter 7: Their New Home

11:00pm

Luna, Kari, and their dad had just come out from the airport and were heading to their new home. Luna was asleep, Kari was doing a crossword, and their dad was driving. It took them about an hour to get to the apartment complex. Kari shook Luna's shoulder, "we're here. Time to get up." "No…sleep…now." Luna mumbled. Kari sighed. "Let her sleep, she stayed up all night last night. Don't worry. I'll take her in." Luna's dad said. These were the first words he said since his phone calls. "Okay. I'll bring in the sleeping bags." Kari said as she grabbed them and walked up the stairs. Luna's dad carefully picked up Luna, who was mumbling something and holding her dog, and brought her up the stairs. Then he brought her into the apartment and set her down on her black sleeping bag. Then Kari zipped it up and started to go back to bring other things in. "You should get some rest too, Kari." Her dad said. "I'm not anywhere near tired tough." Kari protested. "School night." Her father said. "Well, can I start on Tuesday then?" Kari asked. "Bed." He said. "Fine," Kari sighed, getting into her pink sleeping bag. "Night dad." She said. "Good night." He said.


	8. Meeting Kotarou

A/N: I know it's been forever but here's the next chapter. I think you'll like it. Kotarou and Luna finally meet and not by the internet. Thank you all for reviewing.

Chapter 8: Meeting Kotarou

"Luna, come on, you're late." Her dad said, shaking her roughly. "What time is it?" Luna asked. "Nine and you're school starts at nine-thirty." He said. Luna scrambled out of her sleeping bag, already in her uniform. Well actually it was her old uniform, but it was the same type so that was okay. Luna raced through brushing her hair and teeth and getting her shoes on. Her dad handed her a breakfast bar. "Come on, let's go." He said.

9:45am:

Luna walked up to a classroom door, following the principal. The principal opened the door and told the teacher about Luna. Then she left and Luna walked in. Some people were whispering to each other about Luna. "Well class, this is Luna Knight. Um…Luna why don't you sit in that empty desk beside Kotarou. Kotarou, raise your hand." The teacher said. Kotarou raised his hand and Luna walked over to the seat beside him and sat down. _Hmm…Kotarou. Could he be the same one that Misha was talking about? Nah. _Luna thought. "Now if everyone would turn to p. 326." The teacher said. Luna scooted her chair next to Kotarou's. "Mind if I look on?" She asked. "Go ahead." Kotarou said. "Oh and don't forget to turn in your class schedule for next year next week." The teacher said handing Luna a packet.

12:28pm:

Luna and Kotarou were talking about their classes on the way to lunch. "Really? Wow, that means we have all the same classes." Luna said. "Yeah. So Luna, where'd you come from?" Kotarou asked. " America." Luna answered. _America__? Could this be Moon? _Kotarou thought. "Hey Kotarou, what's up man." Ten said. "Dude, who's the chick?" "Oh, this is Luna. She just moved here from America." Kotarou said. Koboshi walked up beside Ten-chan. "Hey Kotarou-chan." She said. "Chan?" Luna said. "What's that?" "Well it's err…kinda hard to explain. I think I'll just leave the endings off for you Luna." Kotarou said. "Um ok." Luna said. "Hey Luna. My name's Takashi, but everyone calls me Ten or Ten-chan. Oh, and this is my girlfriend, Koboshi." Ten said. "Hi," Koboshi said. Ten and Koboshi had been going out for almost 2 years. "Hey," Luna said. They got their lunch and sat down on an empty table outside. On one side was Kotarou and Luna and on the other side was Ten and Koboshi. Ten and Koboshi were whispering something to each other when Luna turned to Kotarou. "So what classes are you going to take next year?" Luna asked. "I don't know. I think I'll just get the regular courses. I don't think that I could do the advance classes, let alone the honors." He said. "Oh, well how about I help you? I've been taking all honors courses since they've had them. And I can show you some techniques I've learned. How about after school today?" Luna asked. "U-um ok. What time should I come over or do you want to come over to my house?" Kotarou said. "Doesn't matter, but here's my phone number. Call me when you get home." Luna said, handing him a piece of paper with her phone number on it. "Ok." Kotarou said. (Oh and this is actually Luna's dads cell phone, but he always leaves it at the house and allows Luna to use it all the time)

A/N: I know another short chapter but I should get the next one in today too…I hope. (he he, I just realized something. I always spelled Koboshi, Kobishi (or at least in the manga). Shame on me! Why didn't you guys tell me?


	9. The Way Home

A/N: Ha, I actually managed to finish it today. Go me! Ok, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 9: The Way Home

Tricot:

"Hey Kotarou, what's up?" Ten yelled as Kotarou walked in followed by Luna. "Oh, hi Ten." Luna said. "Hey Luna." Ten said. Then Poops walked in. "Blast you Ayanokoji! You're still trying to ward off my victory!" Poops said waving the mock exam results. "Oh, you mean that test we had to take today?" Luna said. Poops turn to her, "Yes…and you are?' He asked. "Luna, Luna Knight." Luna said. Poops looked at her, shocked. "L-Luna! I…I completely and utterly LOATHE you!" He yelled. Luna looked lost. "Did I miss something?" She asked. "Don't worry, Poops here gets like that sometimes." Ten said. "I told you not to call me that!" Poops yelled. "It's Hiroshi Mitarai!" "Mitarai? That's sounds like otearai and isn't that the alternative word for bathroom or toilet?" Luna asked. "Yep, that's why he's called Poops." Ten said. "Ok. But what's up with the whole loathing deal? I just met you." Luna said. Poops shoved the results in her face while saying, "See! See!" Luna pried the results of her face. They read:

1. Knight, Luna

2. Ayanokoji, Takashi

3. Mitarai, Hiroshi

4. Kenshin, Himura

5. Kudo, Jimmy

6. Uematsu, Koboshi

7. Higuchi, Kotarou

"Hey look Kotarou. You made the list." Luna said. "Way to go man." Ten said. "That's not the point! Look at the first three!" Poops yelled. Ten took the paper from Luna and looked at it. "Dude Luna, you made first place. That's awesome!" Ten said. "Oh, I'm sure it's just dumb luck or beginners luck or something." Luna said, chuckling and putting a hand behind her head. "Oh, hello Kotarou-san." Shia said as she walked in the door carrying some items. Luna put a hand to her forehead. _A headache? Ugh, that's not cool._ Luna thought. (Oh and it's not because of Shia you guys) Kotarou looked at his watch. "I gotta go bye guys." He said. Luna then looked at her watch and said that she had to go too.

The Train Station:

"So what platform is your train on?" Kotarou asked. "The second one. Which one do you get on?" Luna asked. "Same one." He said. "Cool," Luna said. "Platform 2 has arrived. Please go in the train in an orderly fashion." The announcer said. Luna and Kotarou walked into the train and sat down by the door. "So…what stop do you get off at? I have to get off at Misaki-dai." Luna said. Really? Same here." Kotarou said. "Dude, that's so cool." Luna said. "Misaki-dai, next stop, Misaki-dai." The announcer said. The door opened and Kotarou and Luna walked out.

Street toward the apartment complex:

_I wonder where Misha is. _Kotarou thought. Luna yanked his arm and pulled Kotarou out of the way of a pole. "Geez Kotarou, that's the 3rd pole you almost walked into." Luna scolded. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something." Kotarou said. "What about?" Luna asked. Kotarou shook his head. "It's nothing really." "Well then "nothing" sure has all of your attention." Luna said. "Doesn't it?" Silence. "Well?" Luna said and then looked at Kotarou, who was spacing out again. An anime sweat drop appeared on Luna's head. Luna sighed at the imaginary sweat drop disappeared. Luna went to go yell at him but then took a look at his face and stopped. He stared at the ground looking like a child who was lost and alone. His eyes were kinda watery and it was as if Luna could see and feel his pain. He was exhausted with worry and immorally depressed. _I wonder what's got him so depressed." _Luna thought and then noticed something. Kotarou was swaying slightly. Luna's eyes widened and she grabbed him as he started to fall. She kept him from falling to the ground, but almost ended up falling backwards, luckily that didn't happen. _Whew, that was close. _Luna thought. _He must have locked his knees of something. Well, I can't just leave him here…but I don't know where he lives…Wait. I could take him to my house. _Luna put her backpack over her chest and Kotarou's in between her backpack and chest and hoisted Kotarou onto her back. She felt like she was going to fall over. "Note to self. Get a cell phone so I can call my dad to help with these things." Luna said quietly as she walked up to the apartment complex. "Oh no, No, no, no, no, no. I can't walk up these stairs like this…but I guess I gotta. Man, why couldn't this place have elevators?" Luna said and sighed. As she was going up the stairs she kept muttering, "I hate stairs, I hate stairs, I hate stairs." By the time she got to the third floor, she was completely exhausted. "Finally…I…I made it…I never…wanna see another…stair for…as long as…I live." She panted/vowed. She wearily walked to her apartment. She noticed that on one was home and then dropped her and Kotarou's bag/backpack and fell down. About a minute later she got up and dragged Kotarou over to her sleeping bag and zipped him up in it. "Oh man…I'm so tired…I just wanna sleep. Wait, I can't do that. I've still got stuff to do." Luna said. With that she put her and Kotarou's bag/backpack on the counter. She sighed. _I hate homework. _Luna thought.

She had done her homework in no time flat. "Well that was easier than I expected." Luna said and then looked at Kotarou. _He shouldn't still be asleep. Something's not right. _ Luna thought as she walked over to Kotarou. She gently placed a hand on his forehead. He felt pretty warm. "Oh great, he literally worried himself sick." Luna said. She searched the bathroom and got out a cool face cloth and a thermometer. She then put the cloth on his forehead and the thermometer in his mouth. (Oh and just so you know, I converted this. That's why the thermometer is in decimals). "38.85 degrees Celsius. Wow, that's 102 degrees Fahrenheit. He's really burning up." Luna said. "Oh man. What am I going to do?" Luna put a hand to his forehead and a voice spoke. "I wonder where she is. Why has she been so depressed and worn out lately? I wonder what's wrong." It said. _That sounds like Kotarou. _Luna thought. "…K…Kotarou-kun? Is dat you su?" Another voice said. _That's Misha! I'd know that voice anywhere. But what's going on? She's not around here is she? _Luna thought and looked at Kotarou. _Am I inside his head? Yes, I have to be. So now I'm 100 positive. This Kotarou is the Kotarou that Misha was talking about. _Luna took her hand off Kotarou's forehead and the voice stopped. Luna sighed. "I still don't know where he lives." She said and noticed that she was starting to get another headache. Just then a figure walked up behind her. The tall figure hissed while hovering over Luna's head. "Where have you been, Luna!" The figure shouted. Luna turned around and gasped in fright and surprise at what she saw.

A/N: Heh, heh, it's a cliffe. I know, I'm evil, but don't worry I shall make another chapter soon. Oh, try to guess who the person is. Here's a hint: You know the person, but you haven't exactly met him/her yet. (He, he, thought I was going to tell you the gender. Guess again. (You): Pretty please with sugar and chocolate on top. (Me): Ok, the person is a girl. But that's all I'm giving you.) So c'mon, I wanna hear you're guesses!


	10. Answers

A/N: Well here's the next chapter. I'm surprised not many wanted to guess who the mystery person was. Well that was the main reason why I waited this long, so please don't hurt me. Anyway, here's chapter 10.

Chapter 10: Answers

"M-mom! Wha-but how? What's going on here?" Luna said finally. Her mom was standing in her formal outfit of a navy blue skirt, navy blue jacket, a white shirt, white knee highs, and navy blue high-heeled shoes. Her brown hair was in a bun and her cold brown eyes were burning hole through Luna. (Not literally of course) Her mother looked a little shocked. "Wait…_you_…you can _see_ me!" Her mom said. "Plain as day." Luna said, trying not to show how shocked and excited she was to see her mother. She couldn't believe it. Her mother was-not only looking-but talking to her-not Kari-her. "Why aren't you at home and where are your father and Kari?" She asked demandingly. Luna shrugged her shoulders. "Well we moved her after you…well died…but I don't know where Dad and Kari are." She said. "And who is _this_ boy?" Her mom asked coldly. "He's my new friend from school. His name's Kotarou." Luna said. "What? "You mean to say that _you _actually have _friends_?" Her mom questioned. Luna sighed. Her mother had only come here to yell at her. _Hmm…I wonder…_Luna thought as she started to ignore her mother. "Luna! Are you ignoring me!" Her mother yelled. "Well!" Her mother went to slap Luna, but her hand just phased right through Luna's head. Luna's mother glared at her. "Fine, I'm leaving." Her mother said and walked through the door._ I wonder how she found us. _Luna thought. Kotarou squeezed his eyes and put a hand to his forehead, where the damp cloth was and then opened his eyes and sat up. "Where am I?" He asked and then looked around and saw Luna. "Hey sleepyhead." She said "You know, you're awfully hard to carry along. We're at my house. Mainly because I don't know where yours is." "Sorry about that." Kotarou said. "You got over that fever quickly," Luna said as she took the facecloth off of Kotarou's forehead. "…Kotarou-kun." Kotarou blushed. Luna looked at him confused. "That is what Misha calls you, isn't it?" Luna asked. "Oh yeah…but what do you know about Misha?" Kotarou asked. "That she's the angel that's been checking up on me while I was in America. And I suppose you would be the "Kotarou-kun" she's been talking about, huh?" Luna answered. Kotarou nodded. "Oh, so you're the Luna that Misha had to keep seeing." He said. "Yep," Luna said. "Hey Luna. Can I ask you a long-shot question?" Kotarou asked. Luna nodded. "Did you know someone that had the IM name Moongirl905?" Kotarou asked. "Yep, and you're looking at her." Luna said. "Really? Cool, do you remember me? I'm Shadowgod326." Kotarou said. "I kind of figured that out when you asked if I was Moongirl905." Luna said. Kotarou turn a light shade of pick. "Oh yeah, I…I just wanted to make sure heh heh." He said. Luna closed her eyes and shook her head slowly. "Sure you did. " She said mockingly. "Oh yeah, before I forget, where do you live?" "From here?' Kotarou asked. "Sue." Luna said. Kotarou shrugged. "Where is here?" "Oh yeah, you wouldn't know that would you?" Luna said chuckling and putting a hand behind her head. It was silent for a moment. "Oh…um I guess I should show you where we're at, huh?" Luna said walking to the door. "Come on I'll show you." Kotarou grabbed his bag and followed Luna outside. Kotarou look surprised. "What floor are we on?" He asked. "The third, why?" Luna asked. Kotarou saw the stairs and counted the doors from them. His jaw dropped open. "What is it Kotarou?" Luna asked. "I think we're neighbors." He said finally. Luna blinked. "Tell…that was…ironic." Luna said. "Yeah," Kotarou said. Just then Misha walked out of her apartment. "Hey Misha." Kotarou called. Luna blacked away as Misha ran over and squeezed Kotarou. "Hey Misha." Luna said. Misha looked at Kuna and gasped. "Luna? Dat you su?" Misha asked, surprised. "Yep," Luna said. "But how'd you get here?" Misha asked. "Didn't I tell you that I was moving?" Although my intention was to move closer to you, I didn't think that we would end up in the same apartment complex or even the same city for that matter." Luna said. "Really? Aw, dat's so nicey-wice of you, but why'd ya hafta move su?" Misha asked. "Well…I…uh…well I just convinced my dad, that's all." Luna said. "Oh how coolie-cool, we get to be neighbors su! Well almost anyway tee hee hee." Misha shouted. "I know! We should have a movin-in bash for Luna su!" Misha jumped up and down. "Yeah sounds like fun." Luna said. "So who are you gonna invite su?" Misha asked. "Well…there's you and Kotarou, Ten and Koboshi…but I don't really know anyone else." Luna said. _Because I'm not inviting Poops or Kari._ Luna thought. "Okies, ands we'll invite Shia too su!" Misha said. "Shia? You mean the girl who works at Tricot?" Luna asked. "Yep, yep, yep. She's my roommate su!" Misha said. "Ok," Luna said. "Well, I gotta go and help Shia with her errands byies!" Misha said as she ran off. "Oh yeah, before I forget we're gonna make out a schedule for studying." Luna said. "Starting tomorrow. Come over to my house at 3P.m. ok?" "Okay," Kotarou said. "Bye." Luna said as she went inside her apartment and then realized that in all the excitement and freakiness that she had never IMed Sano. She raced over to her laptop and turned it on. _Oh please be on still, Sano. _Luna thought.

A/N:Well there's chapter 10, hope you liked it. I decided to enlighten all of us and confuse us at the same time. Yeah, Luna's mommy may seem really mean and a real jerk, but there's a reason, I promise! I'm not mean enough to just make a mommy mean like that for no reason, don't hurt me! I'm working on chapter 11 right now and I even put in a IM talk (hint last 3 sentences), which after this chapter won't be done for a while. Sorry in advance, but I'm still prepared to make another in the story so don't think that it will be the last one! Love yas! Animeheart234


	11. Small Talk

A/N: Hey, I know it's been a while. Sorry this took so long, I lost the folder that I had this chapter in and I didn't want to just skip it. Thenext 3-5 chapters are going to be super short because I have finals coming up and I want to keep putting chapters down for you guys.

Chapter 11: Small Talk

Moongirl905: Sano r u there!

Sanosuke1031: Hey

Moongirl905: I'm SO sorry that I didn't talk 2 u sooner. Some freaky stuff went on 2day

Sanosuke1031: It's ok…but what kind of stuff happened?

Moongirl905: Remember the angel that I was telling u about?

Sanosuke1031: The crazy 1 that took u flying?

Moongirl905: Yah, Now we're practically neighbors.

Sanosuke1031: Wow…was that it?

Moongirl905: No, get this. I think I have some weird mental power.

Sanosuke1031: Tell me something I don't know. I mean u have the IQ of a supercomputer.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

Sanosuke0131: Hey stop that. U no my speakers r stuck on max.

Moongirl905: I no but u no I'm sensitive about my IQ.

Sanosuke1031: Sorry. So what did u mean?

Moongirl905: O yah…I think I can read minds and c ghosts.

Sanosuke1031: Dude that's creepy, but cool. Ok, what am I thinking?

Moongirl905: It doesn't work like that. C, I met this boy and he suddenly got a high fever and…I put my hand 2 his 4head and then I could hear his thoughts. It was like I was inside his head.

Sanosuke1031: …So what's his name?

Moongirl905: Huh? Who, Kotarou?

Sanosuke1031: O, so that's _his_ name.

BEEP!

Moongirl905: Not the point. And b-sides, I don't like him that way.

Sanosuke1031: Ok, ok. Just stop the "BEEPing"…so I suppose this means u have some weird powers. O, what about the ghosts?

Moongirl905: Ghost. I've only seen 1…my mother.

Sanosuke1031: Dude…so what happened? Did ur mom finally notice u?

Moongirl905: SHE'S A JERK! ALL SHE HAD TO SAY 2 ME WAS HOW BAD I WAS, AND THAT I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE ANY FRIENDS!

Sanosuke1031: Hey! Hey! It's ok. It's ok. Everything's gonna b all right.

Moongirl905: Y does she h8 me?

Sanosuke1031: She doesn't h8 you.

Moongirl905: She doesn't h8 me? Then y did she yell at me and say that I shouldn't have any friends!

Sanosuke1031: I'm sure that's she's upset that she died and since ur the only person who can c her, she chose u 2 take it out on.

Moongirl905: …U have a point there. I mean, she likes having people notice her and she left when I started to ignore her.

Sanosuke1031: C, I told u. but now I gtg. Bye

Moongirl905: Bye

-Sanosuke1031 had signed out-

Luna got off the computer and took a novel out of her bag. She had only read a couple of pages when Kari and her father came in. "Luna, guess what!" Kari said excitingly.

A/N: I know, it's another one. I don't mean to make a lot of cliff hangars, it just happens. Don't worry, the next chapter already done. See ya! Animeheart234


	12. A Dream

A/N: Hey, here's chapter 12 enjoy!

Chapter 12: A Dream

"What? Did you win an Oscar?" Luna said in a bored tone. "No, Dad and I drove around some of the colleges and I ended up getting accepted to one." Kari said. "Good for you," Luna said with the same tone as before. "But the only bad thing is that I'll have to move into the college." Kari said. Luna perked up. "You'll have to move away?" She repeated. "Yep," Kari said. Luna's dad walked up to Luna and gave her a bag. "We got you some take-out," He said. "Thanks," Luna said and then turned back to Kari. "So when will you be moving?" Luna asked. "All this week," Kari said. Kari looked really depressed. Luna quickly ate her food and then looked around for Kari. She was standing by the rail in the back part of the apartment. Luna decided to see what was up. "What's up, Kari," She asked. Kari jumped. "O-oh, Luna hi!" Kari said. "Oh, uh…nothing's wrong." "You're lying," Luna said. Kari sighed, "Why would you care? I know that you don't like me." "Uh…Oh, so what are you going to take college?" Luna asked, avoiding the pervious topic. "Dad wants me to become a surgeon. He said that I'd like it. Although, there's one thing I've always wanted to be." Kari said. Luna wanted to end the conversation and do something else, but curiosity caught her and refused to let go. "So what is it?" Luna asked. "Can't tell you. You'd just laugh and say there's no way that would happen." Kari said. "Anyway, I should check my e-mail. I need to find out what dorm I'll be in." With that said, Kari walked inside. Luna leaned against the railing and looked out upon the town. _The town really looks beautiful at night. _Luna thought.

A/N: Like I said, super short chapter. I'm trying to post a bit more, though.


	13. Sasha's Visit

A/N: Chapter 13, I'm on a roll. I might even finish chapter 14 tonight...Then it might be a few days for the next chapter, but I'll try to make it ASAP.

Chapter 13: Sasha's Visit

Misha stood on the roof and looked down at Luna. Kotarou had seen Misha go up the stairs and followed her. "Aww…poor Luna su." Misha said. "What are you doing up here?" Kotarou asked. Misha jumped and turned around. "Kotarou-kun, what are you doing here su?" She asked. "I followed you," Kotarou said. "But what are you doing here?" "Watching over Luna su!" Misha answered. Suddenly, someone grabbed Misha

Luna got out of her daze and looked up to see Misha talking. Luna sighed and looked inside her apartment to see her dad running around gathering stuff. Curiosity once again overwhelmed her as she walked inside and over to her father. "What are you doing?" She asked. "Oh, I'm getting ready for my business trip. I'll be gone for a week at more." Her father said. "Oh, well, I'm going to go outside for a moment." Luna said as she walked out the front door and went up the stairs.

"What do you mean she's here!" Sasha yelled. "How can she be here? She's lives half-way across the world!" "Not anymore su. Now she lives here in Japany-wan with me and Kotarou-kun." Misha said. Kotarou nodded. "No, no! This can't be true!" Sasha yelled. "That's not supposed to happen." Sasha sighed and then said, "Fine, you win…but you better keep studying, got that?" "Roger that su." Misha said. Sasha rolled her eyes and flew off. About a minute later Luna showed up. "Why were you guys watching me?" She asked. "Cause that's what I'm supposed to do su." Misha said. "I just followed her." Kotarou said. "I see," Luna said. "Whelps, I'd better go study. See ya later su." Misha said as she left. "So…what time are we supposed to get up tomorrow?" Luna asked. "Huh?" Kotarou said. "You know, for school. I was late today." Luna said. "Um…we don't have school tomorrow, it's a teacher's planning day." Kotarou said. "Oh, whoops. Well, in that case, why don't you come over around 8:30a.m?" Luna said, her cheeks turning a light pink from embarrassment. "Although, on a school day I usually get up at 7:30. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're up." Kotarou said. "Thanks," Luna said with a smile. Luna went up to the railing and looked out. "I love the night. You know, my entire name deals with the sky after sunset." She said. "It does?" Kotarou said. "Well, actually Knight is spelled with a "k" so it's supposed to mean like a knight in shining armor or a knight in medieval times, but I'd rather think of it as the nighttime sky. My full name is Luna Hoshi Knight." "Mine's Kotarou Eiki Higuchi." Kotarou said. "Hmm, interesting. Well, I should get going." Luna said, looking down at her apartment balcony. "You're not planning on jumping, are you?" Kotarou asked. "No, I'm not nuts like Misha…well at least not yet." Luna said with a smile. Kotarou chuckled. "Come on, let's go." Luna chuckled softly as she walked to the stairs. "What's so funny?" Kotarou asked. "It's just the way you said it. It sounded like you wanted to walk me home." Luna said as she started down the steps. Kotarou blushed and shouted, "Hey, wait for me!" When they got to the third floor and to their apartments, they found Kari waiting for them at her door.

A/N: Well, I'm starting on chapter 14, don't say I'm evil now because I'm doing something that my friends call mean to my character. Oh, and I was thinking about putting some fluff in one of the upcoming chapters, what do you guys think? Animeheart234


	14. Her Illness

A/N: Hey, I went on overtime and quickly did chapter 14, I know it's like my shortest chapter ever, but it's still important and I thought I'd give out some easy stuff before it started to get really complicated.

Chapter 14: Her Illness

"What do you want?" Luna asked Kari. "Just to talk to your new friend. Oh and Sano gave you an e-mail." Kari said. "You'd better not brainwash my friend." Luna said. "I'll be right back." Luna went inside. Kari turned to Kotarou. "She'll be in there for a while, Sano gave her a really long e-mail and our Dad's gonna want to ask all about where Luna's been. So what's your name?" She asked. "Kotarou, Kotarou Higuchi." Kotarou said. "I'm Kari, Kari Knight, Luna's older sister. Nice to meet you, Kotarou." Kari said. "Well now that that's out of the way, I have to tell you something very important." "Like what?" Kotarou asked. "She's sick," Kari said. "Sick?" Kotarou repeated. "She has asthma. Both of them," Kari said. "Both of them? There's two?" Kotarou said. "Yeah, external and internal. External is very common, you know, you can't be around cats or dogs for too long and you can't push yourself too hard. Although, internal asthma is very rare. Words can kill. She could literally die by her emotions, especially when she's upset or stressed. Sano, her friend from America, used to help me keep her calm. Now I'm asked for your help. Please don't let her push herself too hard and keep her clam." Kari pleaded. Kotarou nodded. "Ok, I'll try." Kotarou said. "Thank you," Kari said. "I'm gonna go home now," Kotarou said. "Ok, I'll tell her that," Kari said and then went inside. Kari walked up to Luna as she was setting up her alarm clock. "5:30? Don't you think that's a little early?" Kari asked. "No," Luna said. "Kotarou's coming over in the morning." "Okay," Kari said.

A/N: Like I said, short chapter, but don't worry, I'll try to hurry with chapter 15.


End file.
